Elroy Oakdale
Elroy Cinnamon Oakdale is a beaver, who wears a blue vest, and white socks with red stripes. Relatives: *Pipsqueak (girlfriend/wife) *Canard Oakdale (son) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery: Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(two_pistols).png|Two Pistols Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(two_sabers).png|Two Sabers Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(two_sabers)_(one_green_and_one_blue).png|One Green and One Blue Gallery (Stick): Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(two_pistols).png|Pistols (With Stick) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(two_sabers).png|Two Sabers (With Stick) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(two_sabers)_(one_green_and_one_blue).png|Two Sabers (One Green and One Blue) (With Stick) Poses: Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(swimsuit).png Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(pajamas).png Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(winter_clothes).png Poses (stick) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(swimsuit).png Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(pajamas).png Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(winter_clothes)_(stick).png Disguises Elroy (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Elroy (Poodles' Minions) (stick).png|Poodles' Minion (stick) (Spy Fox 3) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Mario).png|Mario (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Mario)_(stick).png|Mario (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Texas_Tom).png|Texas Tom (Home on the Range) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Texas_Tom)_(1).png|Texas Tom (stick) (Home on the Range) Elroy Oakdale (Jose Parroto).png|Jose Parroto (Home on the Range) Elroy Oakdale (Jose Parroto)_(1).png|Jose Parroto (stick) (Home on the Range) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Centipede).png|Centipede (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Centipede)_(1).png|Centipede (stick) (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Bambi).png|Flower (Catbi) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(Bambi).png|Flower (stick) (Catbi) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (stick) (Animal Story 2) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(secret_agent)_(baby_carrier).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) (baby carrier) Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(secret_agent)_(baby_carrier)_(1).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) (baby carrier) (stick) Poses (Ring) Elroy Oakdale (ring).png Elroy Oakdale (1) (ring).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Ring & Baby Carrier).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Ring, Stick, & Baby Carrier).png Poses No20190331 003509.jpg|Oh no. Oh what? No20190409 005022.jpg|WHOOSH! No20190708_005811.jpg|It's Elroy and Pipsqueak with Canard No20190801 004015.jpg|Elroy balances on his tail No20190801_004015 (1).png|I can stand on my tail. Baby Carrier Mr Elroy Oakdale (Baby Carrier).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (1) (Baby Carrier).png Suits Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(Tuxedo_Suit).png Mr_Elroy_Oakdale_(1)_(Tuxedo_Suit).png Trivia: *His love interest is Pipsqueak. *He also carries a stick in his mouth. *He even carries two sabers (one green and one blue) and two pistol guns. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He will always carry his stick in his mouth in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *He is married to Pipsqueak. *He also carries a baby carrier since he's being prepared to carry a baby, who will be given birth to, since he got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, and Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits. *He and Pipsqueak have given birth to Canard Oakdale, who will now reside in his father's baby carrier during other spoof travels, since he appears at the end of The Brave Little Piglet. *Elroy will always carry his baby carrier in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. Inspired by: *Mr. Busy Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes